Archive:Kurribo
Kuribo, is the companion of Bhourn Thunderhorn, For those wishing to seek more info about this chivilrous lil guy can read about it on this page. 'Personality' Kurribo has a very strange personality for a beast such as he. Being a wind serpent and being around Bhourn for such a long time, has led to the development of a cunning and rather 'smart' brain. Bhourn has raised Kurribo from hatchling to adult, and taught him to be rather 'chivilrous' be a gentlemen to the ladies, and to be ferocious if threatend. Sadly, not all of Bhourns teachings have gone into his head. The thing Kurribo fears most, is an angry women. He will flee the scene and cower like a hatchling if in the presence of an angry women. Kurribo also has an attitude of being calm, collective and a wise man of few words, listening to what people say and not objecting, and Kurribo isn't easily angered. But if you manage to make him angry he may just bite your ear off. 'Piracy' When Bhourn signed up to become a crew member of 'The Maidens Booty', Kurribo objected. He hissed at his master that joining the ship would be a bad idea. Bhourn ignored his pet and did anyway. Kurribo being a 'wind serpent' could sense that the sea wind wasn't happy. and that many storms would come. Sure enough, the first month on the ship was nothing but stormy weather and sea-sickness. After Bhourn threw the Gnome off the ship and condemned the crew to their doom, Kurribo told Bhourn which way was close to land. Bhourn then took advantage of the situation and led to ship back to Booty Bay. After he returned from retirement and Bhourn was named First mate, Kurribo adopted the nickname Ole' Thunderbird from the other crew members. They had many adventures together and Kurribo was Bhourns aide. Whenever Bhourn got himself in trouble, Kurribo would come to save the day. 'The Cataclysm' When Bhourn joined the Blood Imperial, he signed up his companion Kurribo just as another soldier. Kurribo started to smell bad blood in the air, and told Bhourn something bad was about to happen. Sure enough, Sived and his wife Airdelia were killed by Amani trolls two days after Kurribos prediction. Bhourn distraught and confused left the Imperial and returned to Mulgore with Kurribo, they spent much of their time practicing druidic and shamanic rituals in worship of the earthmother. And then, the Cataclysm came. Bhourn went beyond the Mulgore wall, and gazed upon Barrens for only a second. He was terrified of what he saw. The barrens, his home destroyed. Kurribo comforted him and told him he must move on. That the world has been damaged and torn asunder. Bhourn heeded Kurribos words, and returned to Silvermoon city once more with him. Together they joined the 'Lakefire Cartel' and met Annalizsha. Kurribo even hissed very loudly at her because she was consuming 'Bloodthistle Potions' which is a drug. ((NOT DONE)) Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived